La Chica de al Lado
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [Song Fic] Los pensamientos de Yoh acerca de su relación con Anna. ¿Por qué debe una simple pared separarlos? Serían tan amables de dejar review? n.n Subido por fin! . Cuanto me costó...


_**La Chica de al Lado (Song Fic)**_

_**By Anna Diethel Asakura**_

**_ *·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*_**

Hola n_n!! Muchos os preguntaréis... "¿qué demonios haces que escribes fics nuevos y no continúas los viejos? ¬¬" y la respuesta a eso es que mi inspiración no vuelve, sencillamente. Lo que me llevó a escribir esto son causas desconocidas, por lo que les pido perdón por los retrasos que estoy teniendo al continuar el resto. 

_Este Song Fic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Yoh hacia Anna. Está claro que ni Shaman King, ni Yoh, ni Anna me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a Takei-sama. Tampoco la canción me pertenece, esa es de Fran Perea._

Le dedico este Song Fic (YohxAnna) a todos los que esperan las continuaciones de mis fics con (im)paciencia. Muchas gracias!!

**_ *·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*_**

**

_El alba me sorprendió,_

**

_Contando las líneas de luz que dejan tus persianas._

  
  


__

_Parece mentira que ya haya amanecido. Estaba tan absorto aquí de pie, mirándote desde la puerta de tu cuarto, que he perdido la noción del tiempo. Veo que te mueves ligeramente, quizá pronto despiertes. Me encamino hasta mi cuarto antes de que te percates de que estaba allí, observándote mientras dormías... como un tonto. _

**

_No puedo dejar de mirar,_

**

_**Tu espalda rayada de sol.**_

_Mientras hago mi entrenamiento, te veo pasar. Vas a pasear, no sé exactamente dónde, pero deseo que vuelvas pronto. Te pregunto, y tu única respuesta es "eso a ti no te incumbe". Sí, Anna, sí me incumbe, más de lo que piensas. Y sin embargo sigo entrenando, mirando los reflejos del sol brillar en tus dorados cabellos. Eres solo apariencia, nada más. Por dentro no tienes nada que ver... Y sigo entrenando, observando cómo desapareces al doblar la calle... como un tonto._

_   
  


**Y saber que estás años luz.**

_

_

**Siendo la chica de al lado.**

_

_Y todos los días te observo, te miro, y no me canso de hacerlo. Porque sé que más cerca que podré estar de ti, estando de pie por las noches mirando la cara angelical que tienes mientras sueñas con algo desconocido para mí. Parece increíble que, después de tantos años jugando juntos, haya dejado de saber cosas de ti. No sé qué sueñas, ni quién posee tu corazón. Maldita sea, ¡no se nada de ti y llevas años durmiendo en la habitación de al lado! Y yo solo puedo mirar cómo te alejas cada vez más... como un tonto._

_   
  


**Lo que conoces de mí,**

_

_

**Son solo las piezas del puzzle,**

_

_

**Que puedo mostrarte.**

_

_ Y, después de todo, no puedo darte quejas, porque yo tampoco muestro realmente cómo soy. Tengo muchas dudas y miedos, sé que muchas cosas no saldrán bien, y me paso la vida preocupado por pequeñas cosas, a pesar de que aparento estar tranquilo. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que tú sepas cómo soy en realidad. Te has acostumbrado a esto, sé que si te lo dijera no me creerías y si me creyeses, ¿qué más daría ya? No sé si puedo tener la suficiente confianza contigo como para romper a llorar frente a ti, sin miedo de tus reproches. Muchos se reirían si confesase que tengo miedo de ti, de tus represalias... Y volvería a ser para todos un completo tonto._

_   
  


**Me falta un pedazo de ti.**

_

_

**Un gesto para rogarte que dejes de verme,**

_

_

**Como ese chico de al lado.**

_

_ Cada día tu frialdad aumenta. Y con eso me voy sintiendo vacío sin saber qué es lo que tu piensas acerca de ti, de mí... de los dos. Sé que recuerdas que tenemos un compromiso pero... ¿realmente así lo quieres? ¿Soy yo quien te roba el sueño? ¿El dueño de tu corazón? Sin saber cómo eres no puedo acercarme, no puedo hablarte, abrirme ante ti, no puedo protegerte... Para ti siempre seré el mismo tonto._

  
  


**_Entre tanto los dos,_**

**_Desayunamos miradas cada mañana._**

_Y sin embargo esta mañana te he visto mirarme. No como me miras todos los días, en tus ojos había algo diferente. No acerté a saber lo que era, puesto que antes de que pudiese hacerlo tu ya habías desviado la vista mirada. Rato después se me ocurrió mirarte de nuevo y volví a ver tu mirada... ¿dulce? que se tornó fría al ver cómo nuestras miradas se chocaban. Deja de ocultarte... Deja de hacerme quedar como un tonto._

**_

Mientras tanto los dos,

_**

**_

_****Somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana.**

**_Siendo la chica de al lado._**

**_Siendo la chica de al lado._**

_Ahí estás, junto a la ventana de tu cuarto con un libro en tu regazo. Los rayos del sol lo alumbran pero tú no le prestas atención. Tú solo miras a través del cristal... o quizá al mismo. Tu mano se alza con suavidad, temerosa, indecisa de tocar el cristal o no. Apartas tus delicados dedos de la lisa superficie, pero después la acaricias con suavidad, apoyando tu frente en ella. Me sorprendo al oír que pronuncias mi nombre y me alejo de allí... como un tonto._

_   
  
**

Durmiendo pared con pared,

**_

**_L__anzando al aire los besos que nunca te di._**

  
  


_Esta noche no he ido a verte dormir. Supongo que me siento cansado de dormir poco y de entrenar tan duramente por ti. Cierro los ojos tratando de no ver la pared que nos separa, porque sé que si lo hago enloqueceré... Y de hecho abro los ojos sin querer, viendo fijamente los ladrillos que no hacen más que estorbar. Me pongo en pie y me dirijo hacia ellos, no sé lo que voy a hacer. - **Anna...**- Mis manos se posan sobre la pared. Sé que estás al otro lado, pero no me oyes, no me sientes, no me sueñas. Inconsciente, deslizo mis manos por la pared, como si así pudieses sentirlo tú, y tras mis manos, poso con delicadez mis labios sobre la superficie lisa. Quisiera dártelos a ti... pero soy demasiado tonto._

**_

S

__altando al suelo sin red,_**

**_

S

__oñando con puertas que no se abrirán para mí._**

**_S__oy ese chico de al lado._**

  
  


_Y corro, y no sé hacia dónde. No sé dónde estás, pero sigo corriendo. Te oigo, sé que me llamas, sé que me pides que te alcanzo pero no te veo, no sé a dónde dirigirme. Y me veo frente a un abismo, y al otro lado me esperas tú. El abismo es profundo y ancho, ¿cómo lograré alcanzarte? Y sin pensarlo salto, salto tratando de atraparte, pero no lo consigo y me estrello contra la dura realidad: Estás muy lejos de mi alcance. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo sin ti? ¿Cómo pretendes que sea más serio, el mejor, si no se nada de ti y tu ausencia me agobia? Deja de mirarme como si fuese tonto, Anna._

**_

Y

__ cuando el tiempo pasó,_**

_ ** Desengañado no pude seguir esperando.**_

**_M__e tengo que conformar,_**

**_ No habrá señal ni lugar y es que tú simplemente, _**

**_E_****_res la chica de al lado._**

  
  


_Cansado de no poder tenerte entre mis brazos, de que una simple pared nos separe, de que una barrera que tú nos has creado nos distancie... Cansado de seguir soñando. No sé si esperar una señal por tu parte o hacértela llegar yo mismo... Pero realmente te temo, y tengo miedo de tu reacción. Por eso me hundo en el silencio y en mi soledad. No puedo retener mis lágrimas al saber que no puedo leer sentimientos en tu mirada, que no habrá nada para los dos, de los dos. Y apoyado estoy en la pared que me aleja de ti, sabiendo que estás en el otro lado y no puedo mirarte siquiera; y lloro desolado al ver que entre mis dedos te escapas sin yo poder hacer nada. No quiero seguir ilusionándome como un tonto._

**_

Entre tanto los dos,

_**

**_Desayunamos miradas cada mañana._**

  
  


_Sé que no es una ilusión, que mientras todos comen tú me miras desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Para cualquiera podría ser una mirada fría, pero no lo es. Es mucho más cálida de lo que pretende ser. Y, al terminar, me disculpo y corro hacia mi habitación. Oh, mi querida Anna, te voy a demostrar que no soy ningún tonto._

_   
  
**

Mientras tanto los dos,

**_

_**Somos reflejos perdidos e**_**_n tu ventana._**

_Y salgo desde la ventana de mi habitación, accediendo al tejado y caminando con cuidado hasta tu ventana, la que otras veces te he visto acariciar con suavidad mencionándome. Lo haces de nuevo, y no me ves. Y aparezco frente a ti de un salto, por el otro lado del cristal. Te sorprendes y finges enfadarte, pero no puedes engañarme. No vas a hacerme creer que estás enojada, no lo vas a lograr. Sé que piensas que solo soy un reflejo que produce tu imaginación... Cuán equivocada estás. Abro la ventana y me cuelo en tu habitación. Ya no eres la chica de al lado, y yo no soy ningún tonto._

**_

S

__iendo la chica de al lado._**

**_Siendo la chica de al lado._**

  
  


**_- ¿Qué demonios haces, Yoh?- _ **_me preguntas, pero lo sabes**- Vete de aquí ahora mismo.**_

_No eludas la realidad, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí. Sé que lo ves en mis ojos, sé que lo lees en mi mente. Te miro fijamente, sin esbozar una sonrisa pero riendo por dentro al tenerte tan cerca. Me acerco más a ti, y tu me rehuyes. No lo hagas, Anna, tengo algo que decirte, algo que nunca te he dicho. Déjame decirlo antes de que vuelva a separarnos una pared. No digas que no. Sé que puedo demostrarte que no soy un tonto._

_   
  
**

Eres la chica de al lado.

**_

_ **Solo la chica de al lado... **_

_Te tomo las manos y las estrecho entre las mías. Las tienes heladas, ¿estás nerviosa? Yo las calentaré, Annita, las calentaré con las mías. Me miras anonadada, como si fuese lo más extraño del mundo, pero no lo es, y lo sabes. Acerco mi rostro al tuyo, y tu te alejas con lentitud. No sé si quieres huir o solo lo finges... Te beso en la mejilla con la más absoluta suavidad, y siento tus manos temblar entre las mías. Ya no te resistes, quieres que diga lo que estoy pensando, lo necesitas oír al igual que yo necesito decirlo._

**_- Anna...- _ **_te susurro al oído para que nadie más lo escuche**- Te quiero...**_

_Sigues sin contestar, y eso me asusta. No sé cuál es tu reacción y necesito saberla. No me atrevo a mirarte, por eso no me separo de tu oído, por eso oculto mi rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro izquierdo y tu cuello... Y sin embargo te deshaces de mis manos con suavidad, pero no revelo mi rostro entristecido. De pronto siento tus brazos temerosos rodear mi cintura y tu aliento cálido sobre mi oído. _

**_- No me dejes sola._**

_Y así quedamos, simplemente abrazados, no necesitamos más. Está todo dicho y comprendido; y sigo siendo un tonto... Un tonto enamorado de ti, Anna._

**

_D__e la habitación de al lado..._

**

**_ *·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·.~.·*·_**

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Patetica excusa para intentar librarme de las represalias por vaga que no actualiza sus fics? Reviews, por favor!! Muchos besos para todos!! En especial para mis tres adoradas nee-chans (_**_G-chan, Na-chan _ **_y **C-chan**), mi adorado **Hao-kun**, mis dos adorados primitos (**Kei-kun** y **Andrew**), a la persona que me ha ayudado a terminar este fic (**Roll**) y mis adoradísimos y pacientes **lectores**!!_

_Más besos!! n_n Matta ne!_

_Atte: Anna Diethel Asakura (Annie-chan)_


End file.
